Captain Sharpshot
Captain Sharpshot's opening quote. Captain Sharpshot is a former captain in the US Army and former leader of the Black Ops Team, Nightwatch before being frozen in ice for years. Bio Born Lucas Marklovsky, brother of Mike Marklovsky, the future Captain Tomahawk, this one showed signs of no missing whatsoever, not even when hunting. Years later, after joining the army, he became good friends with Marcos Lopez. He also became a pro sniper. One day, when the senator of California was kidnapped by terrorists, the US government and military initiated Project: Nightwatch, a top secret Black Ops team. Lucas and Marcos were made the leaders, while the rest of the team consisted of commando Heavy Metal, field medic Dragonizer, artillery expert General Tank, demolitions expert Boom Tube, and communications chief Static. Together, they rescued the senator and became the most decorated Black Ops team ever. One year later, the team was assigned to protect the US president during peace negotiations with Afghanistan over lunch. However, someone had poisoned the president's food. They bought the president some time while he got away, though the team, save for Marcos, was wiped out. However, it is revealed he survived and drifted out into the ocean and was frozen in the Arctic. He woke up years later, a man out of time. He traveled back to Afghanistan, but discovered the conflict ended with Afghanistan's destruction. He found out his friend was still alive and went looking for him and adopt the name of Captain Sharpshot. Abilities Military Shotguns, Dual Assault Rifles, and Sniper Rifle Military Shotguns: Shotgun hitscan type 8 ammunition 2 rounds per sec 2 - 7 damage for each pellet, max 140 damage for a body shot 11 - 20 m falloff range 1.5 sec reload Captain Sharpshot tears enemies apart with twin military shotguns. Can headshot Subject to falloff damage Default Key: RT Dual Assault Rifles: 30 rounds per clip 1.5-second reload Rapid fire hitscan type 26 damage per shot 20 shots per second 2 rounds per shot Can headshot Captain Sharpshot's assault rifles are a deadly combo for close range enemies. Default Keys: RT & LT Sniper Rifle: 10 rounds per clip 1.5-second reload Primary Fire: Unscoped Mode Damaging linear projectile type 60 damage 1.25 shots per second 85.5 m/s projectile speed Can headshot Secondary Fire: Scoped Mode Damaging scoped hitscan type 1.9 m/s movement speed 60 damage 1.25 shots per second 0.25 scope in, 0.15 scope out Can headshot Captain Sharpshot's rifle shoots bullets that deal ongoing damage to his enemies. He can use the rifle's scope to zoom in and make highly accurate shots. Default Key: RT Alternat Key: LT Grenades Linear splash projectile type 120 damage 80 splash damage 40 splash self damage 2 m splash radius 40 m/s projectile speed 8 second cooldown X Cannot headshot Can inflict self damage Can inflict self knockback Captain Sharpshot lobs three grenades at the enemy in a single throw. The grenades explosion damages enemies in a small radius. Default Key: LT Zipline/Grapling Hook Linear projectile/non-damaging movement type 20 m/s projectile speed 20 meter range 16 m/s movement speed 8-second cooldown Captain Sharpshot launches a grappling hook or zipline towards the location he's aiming at - when the hook or zipline connects with a scalable surface, he's quickly drawn towards it, allowing him to expand his view of the battlefield. Default Key: RB Land Mine Arching splash projectile type 120 damage 3 m splash radius 5 HP 2 charges 17.5 m/s projectile speed Lasts until detonated 8-second cooldown Cannot headshot Can inflict self damage (unless wearing the Protection Suit) Can inflict self knockback After placing one of his Army Made Land Mines, Captain Sharpshot can trigger it to damage enemies, wait for them to step on it, send them flying... or propel himself into the air. (the last part is possible only through the Protection Suit Skin) Default Key: LB Ultimate Ability: Infra Red Visor Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines Highlight Intros Appearances * Captain Sharpshot will appear in Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars and lead a new team of Nightwatch agents along with his friend Lieutenant Lightning Burn.